The present invention relates generally to flow cytometers, and more particularly to portable flow cytometers that sense optical properties of microscopic biological particles or components in a flow stream.
Flow cytometry is a technique that is used to determine certain physical and chemical properties of microscopic biological particles or components by sensing certain optical properties of the particles or components. To do so, for instance, the particles are arranged in single file using hydrodynamic focusing within a sheath fluid. The particles are then individually interrogated by a light beam. Each particle scatters the light beam and produces a scatter profile. The scatter profile is often identified by measuring the light intensity at different scatter angles. Certain physical and/or chemical properties of each particle can then be determined from the scatter profile.
Flow cytometry is currently used in a wide variety of applications including hematology, immunology, genetics, food science, pharmacology, microbiology, parasitology and oncology, to name a few. A limitation of many commercially available flow cytometer systems is that they are relatively large bench top instruments that must remain in a central laboratory environment. Accordingly, the use of such flow cytometers is often not available in remote locations or for continuous hematological monitoring.